Hi! Ho! Ready Go!
"Hi! Ho! Ready Go!" — песня, спетая Луффи, Зоро, Нами, Усоппом и Санджи. Исполнители Текст |-|Ромадзи= Луффи: Mou sugu sa, kaze ga kawatta Ore tachi ga mezasu Grand line Mou sugu sa, kimi ga waraeba Ore tachi wa itsumo paafekuto sa Нами: Sutaato dasshu no shinzou mitai Все: Sorotte furaingu kimi no mainichi sa Усопп: Na no de zenzen mondai nashi! Зоро: Mondai darake ttsu no! Луффи: Hi! Ho! Ready Go! Haato ga aru hou no Te no hira kasanete Все: Te no hira kasanete Луффи: Hi! Ho! Ready Go! Umi no hate made todoku koe wo hibikasete Все: Tobu tori otosu, hanaiki araku! Усопп: Sasuga ore sama no koorasu no okage da na! Санджи: Нами san! gohan dekita yo! Зоро: nanda tte iunda omae wa! Луффи: Niku! niku! niku! niku! Луффи: Mou sugu sa, kimi mo deau yo Sugoi yokan da ze Grand line Mou sugu sa, kimi mo deau yo BEST FRIEND wa yume no tonari ni iru Зоро: Bikkuri suru hodo Санджи: Bara bara dakara Все: Mata mo kenka wo shitatte muri wa na i Усопп: Mushiro mattaku zekkouchou! Нами: Choushin dakara! Луффи: Hi! Ho! Ready Go! Haato ga aru hou no Te no hira kasanete Все: Te no hira kasanete Луффи: Hi! Ho! Ready Go! Sora wo yurugasu Waraigoe wo hibikasete Everyone: Ne ta same okosu, hanauta gasshou! Санджи: Kusso urusee Зоро: Omee da yo Луффи: Minna! |-|Английский перевод= Луффи: Anytime now, the wind just changed~ We're headed for the Grand Line! Anytime now, when you laugh~ We're always perfect~ Нами: Like your heart, when you dash off from the starting line~ Everyone:Everyday feels like we're flying all together~ Усопп: So there are no problems at all~! Зоро: I'm telling you, we've got nothing but problems! Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO! With the palms that are on the same side as our hearts~ Все: Piled up on top of one another~ Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO!! Making our voices reach to the ends of the ocean~ Все: Flying birds drop with a breath from our nostrils! Усопп: Just as I thought, it's all because of my chorus! Санджи: Nami-san! Your meal is ready! Зоро: Where's mine? Луффи: Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat! Луффи: Anytime now, you'll meet them too~ I've got such an amazing feeling about the Grand Line! Anytime now, you'll meet them too~ Your best friend is right next to your dream~ Зоро: We're so different that it's amazing. Санджи: So it's understandable that we're fighting again. Все: But rather it shows that we're really in our best form! Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO! With the palms that are on the same side as our hearts~ Все: Piled up on top of one another! Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO! Making our laughing voices heard, so that we shake the skies~ Все: A chorus of humming that wakes the sleeping sharks! Санджи: Oh, shut up! Зоро: You! Луффи: Everyone! |-|Русский перевод= Луффи: В любой момент, только сменился ветер~ Мы направляемся на Гранд Лайн! В любой момент, когда ты смеешься~ Мы всегда превосходны! Нами: Как твое сердце, когда ты срываешься со старта~ Все: Каждый день, словно мы летим вместе~ Усопп: Так что и вовсе нет проблем~! Зоро: Я говорю тебе, у нас ничего, кроме них! Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO! Ладонями на стороне наших сердец~ Все: Положенными одна на другую~ Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO!! Заставляя наши голоса лететь до краев океана~ Все: Летящие птицы сдуваются нашим дыханием! Усопп: Как я и думал, все благодаря моему пению! Санджи: Нами-сан! Ваша еда готова! Зоро: Где мое? Луффи: Мясо! Мясо! Мясо! Мясо! Луффи: В любой момент ты встретишь их тоже~ У меня такое потрясающее предчувствие о Гранд Лайн! В любой момент ты встретишь их тоже~ Твой лучший друг прямо в твоих снах~ Зоро: Мы такие разные, это потрясающе. Санджи: Так что понятно, почему мы снова сражаемся. Все: Но это показывает, что мы в отличной форме! Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO! Ладонями на стороне наших сердец~ Все: Положенными одна на другую~ Луффи: HI! HO! READY GO! Заставляя наши смеющиеся голоса сотрясать небеса~ Все: Хор, который разбудит спящих акул! Санджи: Ой, замолчи! Зоро: Ты! Луффи: Народ! Навигация по сайту en:Hi! Ho! Ready Go! Категория:Музыка One Piece Категория:Статьи без информационных панелей Категория:Статьи без примечаний Категория:Статьи без информационных картинок